Oneder
Oneder is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the thirteenth episode overall. It is set to premiere on March 18, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Dustin Thornton and Holli Powell, walking down the hallway of Theodore Roosevelt, reminiscing about their four years as students and the impact they're going to leave (or not leave, in Dustin's case) behind. Dustin recounts about his "fall from grace," and even though Kitty had taken his spot as head of Prayer Club, he states that it is in capable hands. Holli mentions that she is proud of her accomplishments, and how close she has become with Forte. In the choir room, Brianna and Rafael announce to Forte that Regionals is one week away, and restates the theme as Inspiration. Brianna proceeds to announce that the assignment for the week is to tackle One Hit Wonders. Ruby stands up and announces that she has a song she would like to perform, and proceeds to sing Come On Eileen with Iris, Garrett, and Dustin. In the hallway, Cameron asks Ella if she wants to do a song together for the assignment, and she says that she wanted to perform a solo because she has never performed one as an assignment submission before. He asks her if she thinks that she can handle a solo, which angers her and she departs. He runs after her, apologizing and she says that she's going to perform a solo no matter what. She proceeds to perform Tainted Love for Forte, directed at Cameron. On the football field, the cheer squad, led by Holli, is practicing for the final time. Holli announces that she has been informed that, in an effort to get more students involved in extracurricular activities, she must choose a captain who is not involved in any other clubs or activities, angering Selina. She announces that she has chosen two co-captains: Iris's ex-boyfriend Craig and a new sophomore named Vera. Iris approaches Holli and confronts her about selecting her boyfriend as captain of the cheer squad. She says that it was based purely on experience, and Iris states that he lied about having a cheer background. Holli states that she's no longer in charge and can't make any decisions and Iris walks away as Craig smiles in the background. The cheer squad holds their first meeting with new captains, and Vera explains that starting in the new school year, they must choose between the cheer squad and any other clubs or activities. Brianna and Rafael approach the team and ask Holli, Kitty, and Selina to perform their routine, and they perform Mickey. After the end of the performance, the three members are asked to step down by Craig and Vera. They tell them to wait for September and walk away. Brianna gathers the group on the stage for a final meeting before Regionals and wishes them the best of luck. She asks if they want to have one final performance, and the group performs Tubthumping as they depart for the competition and the episode ends. Songs Notes *'†' denotes an unreleased song. *Damian McGinty and Charlie Lubeck were to appear in this episode, portraying Rory Flanagan and Tommy Harris, respectively. However, their scenes were cut and their performance ((I'm Gonna Be) 500 Miles) was released as a track on Reprise: The Music, Volume 2. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Cara Delevingne as Vera Guest Stars *Grant Davis as Craig *Shane Harper as Garrett Dawson *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed Navigational